Roy's adventure
by kristof88
Summary: My first fic.PG13 just to be safe. please R&R. Roy gets invited into an international fighting arena.he plainly fights alot. NOW FINISHED! PLEASE R&R!
1. The invitation

I do not own any of the characters. If i did, i would be rich. I'm not. If i was, i'd have more things to do then writing fics. Now, enjoy!  
  
Swords clashed together on the final destination as two men were fighting. One dressed in green vest and white pants, and the other in blue and gold. The action was hard to see, as it went so quick.  
  
Blue fighter: "Dammit, Link. You've definitely improved since the last time we fought. Unfortunately, not enough."  
  
He charged up his blade, and sent Link flying away. But, he managed to latch on to the Final Destination with his grappling hook, and climbed back up.  
  
Link: "You've improved much too, Roy, but your sword of seals is no match for the almighty master sword."  
  
Link ran towards Roy, and went for a low sweep, but Roy jumped up and landed behind Link, but he turned around and stabbed him time after time, really quickly, when he stopped, he used his grappling hook on Roy, punched him a couple of times and kicked him away, and he used his boomerang to hurt him some more. Then, to finish it, he used one of his bombs. Roy flew away pretty far, but also he managed to get back on the Final Destination.  
  
Roy: "you've gained a lot of speed. But your powers are no match for mine if that was the best you could do."  
  
Link: "Ya think so? In that case, let's kick it up a notch. I was only toying with you until now."  
  
Roy: "So was i. If you want to fight, then let's FIGHT!"  
  
The two swordsmen ran towards each other, and went for quick slashes. Link slashed a bit harder, making Roy go into defence. But then, as Link went for a deep strike, Roy used his Counter move, sending Link flying away from the arena, with no hope of coming back. As Link climbed up the arena to congratulate the winner, he said:  
  
Link: "Next time, i'll win. Personally, i think counters are cheap."  
  
Roy: "Quit being a big baby. Accept your loss. You beat Giga Bowser in your previous match, so you were tired. C'mon, let's go back to the other smashers."  
  
As they entered the smashers headquarters, they saw Kirby, C. Falcon, Mario and Peach playing strip poker. Unfortunately, Peach was winning.  
  
Kirby: "C'mon Peach, lose a couple of times. We NEED to see your hooters."  
  
Peach: "Quit being such a jack-off. I'm not gonna show my tits to you man. By the way, i had 5 kings, so you'd never win."  
  
Mario: "Yeah, Kirby, that's-a my lady you're-a talking about-a."  
  
C. Falcon: "Wait, 5 kings? That's not fair! You cheated! Drop the top! Drop the top!"  
  
Mario: "You wanna fight-a, Falcon? If-a you wanna fight-a, you've got a fight!"  
  
Peach: "Quit fighting over my hooters, guys, the only person that can see them these days are...  
  
Mario: "Yeah, i know, it's-a me, Mario."  
  
Peach: "No, Mario, not you. It's been 5 months since we had sex. No, the only person that gets in my panties is Bowser."  
  
Mario: "WHAT! You've-a been cheating on me with-a bowser?"  
  
Peach: "Oh, shut up, Mario, it's not like you didn't know already. I sent a tape of me and Bowser to you last month, when i broke up with you."  
  
Mario: "God-damned-a."  
  
C.Falcon: "Say, Mario, how about lending me the tape for tonight?"  
  
Mario: "Sure, in fact-a, i'll arrange a big-a porno-night tonight here in the HQ. Everybody can see what-a Peach and-a Bowser did EXACTLY."  
  
Peach: "Shit. I hate you, fucking cock sucking mother fucking ass-ramming shit-eater."  
  
Mario: "Hey, X-nay on the it-shay."  
  
Kirby: "Fuck, man, your nasty. Even i don't eat shit, and i eat monsters alive."  
  
Bowser entered the room.  
  
Bowser: "Hey, Peach, wanna give me some sweet luvvin' one more time?"  
  
Peach: "Sure. But this time, we're not gonna send the tape to Mario, 'cause he's gonna show it to everybody here."  
  
Bowser: "Damn! I fucking hate you Mario! Well Peach, wanna go upstairs now? I got my whips and paddles with me."  
  
Peach: "Ooooh, bad boy."  
  
Bowser and Peach went upstairs. A little later, you could here the screams and groans all the way downstairs.  
  
Mario: "Fucking-a Bowser."  
  
Ganondorf, who just entered the room, said:  
  
Ganondorf: "Man, i got some really good coke with me. Who wants to sniff some?"  
  
Kirby, Mario, C.Falcon, Link and Roy: "Me!"  
  
After a while they all got high. Mario went running around the room naked, kirby sucked up an entire table, puked it out and then ate the puke, C.Falcon sang some really, REALLY weird karaoke songs and Link and Roy were just really, REALLY high.  
  
The next morning, Mewtwo woke them all up. He gave Roy a letter. Just as Roy wanted to start reading it, bowser entered the room and said:  
  
Bowser: "God-DAMN, Peach has a nice ass."  
  
Mario: "Fuck you, Bowser!"  
  
After a quick argument roy started reading his letter, and everybody was quiet.  
  
Dear mr. Roy. You've been selected to be part of an international fighting arena, called The League. If you want to be part, come sign in at: The place right next to your house. Thank you.  
  
Roy: "Wow, i never knew we had a fighting arena next to our house."  
  
He looked out the window, and there was a gigantic shadow from a HUGE building seen.  
  
Roy: "How could we have missed that? Well, i better go sign in, because i'd like to give it a try."  
  
Link: "I'll go with you. I'll, like be your coach or agent or something."  
  
What will happen in The League? Find out next chapter. 


	2. The initiation tests

I do not own any of the characters, don't sue me.  
  
As Roy and Link entered the huge building, they saw tons of desks, all filled with lines. Some of the people standing in line Roy and Link recognised as the famous fighters Goku, Ryu, Duke Nukem, Squall Leonheart, Sonic the hedgehog and more famous fighters. He could see they were no rookies, so he went to another line, with a sign above it that said "New Entrants". That line was not all that long, but it gave Roy and Link the time to talk a bit.  
  
Roy: "Whoa! Look at all those famous fighters! I doubt it that i would ever be strong enough to beat them."  
  
Link: "Aww, no man, you'll beat them. But i think it's not gonna be an easy task. Better train up dude."  
  
Roy: "Maybe you're right."  
  
Receptionist: "Next please!"  
  
Link and Roy went up to the counter. Roy filled in a list with characteristics and stuff and the receptionist put it in her computer.  
  
Receptionist: "Okay. Mr. Roy, we will give you three initiation tests. One of Speed&reflexes, one of Power, and one of Defence&counterattacking. According to these tests, we'll determine your rank."  
  
Roy: "Pardon me, but can i ask who the current number one fighter is?"  
  
Receptionist: "It's mr. Cloud Strife. He also won the Gamefaqs.com character battle, so he got his power from that contest for a big parkt. Now if you would follow me to the initiation test room. Your first test is speed&reflexes."  
  
They entered a REALLY large room, with a big glass cube in the middle.  
  
Receptionist: "This is ms. Lara Croft. She'll be coaching you during the initiation tests."  
  
Link: "Whoa, she's HOT man! You're in luck Roy! (thinking) Man, look at those hooters..."  
  
Roy: "Okay, what should i do now?"  
  
Lara: "Just step on this pad, and you'll be teleported in the glass cube, where you're supposed to dodge the laserbeams shot at you by the little pods. The goal of this is to defeat all 20 pods. Theyre pretty fast, so it won't be easy."  
  
Roy stepped on the pod, and was teleported into the cube.  
  
Lara: "3-2-1-GO!"  
  
20 little pods appeared out of nothing, and started shooting lasers at Roy. He ducked, and a couple of lasers destroyed some of the pods. Only 17 left. He jumped at a pod and tried to slash it, but it got away to fast. Roy chased it and did a Blazer, destroying it and 2 more above it.  
  
Lara: "14 left. He's doing pretty good, but there are fighters who have already destroyed them all without taking a hit."  
  
Link: "Whoa. Want to go out sometime?"  
  
Lara: "No man. I'm a lesbienne."  
  
Link: "Damn."  
  
Back inside the cube, Roy destroyed 3 more pods by countering there hits. He jumped up high, landed on a pod and leapt from pod to pod, disabling they're cirquits. He did this with 5 pods. 6 left. When he landed back on the floor, he was surrounded by the pods. They all started glowing red and prepared to fire lasers. Just as they fired, Roy jumped up and 4 pods where destroyed by the lasers. The other two started chasing Roy while glowing red, and Roy ran as fast as he could. When he reached the cube wall, he did a "Matrix" and ran up the wall, and made a backwards somersoult. He landed behind a pod and slashed it, cutting it in half. One pod left. Getting this idea from Space Invaders, the last pod went faster and faster, and tackled Roy from all sides.  
  
Roy: "Damn. I was never good at destroying the last Space Invader. But...I...Will...WIN YOU LOUSY MACHINE!"  
  
He jumped up high, and the pod chased him up. Roy somersaulted below the pod and power punched it upwards. He had won.  
  
Lara: "Nice punch. He did pretty well. He completed it faster than 70 % of the other contestants, and took less hits than 90%. But he's still lightyears away from being in the top ten. For speed, i reckon he gets a 8/10. Not bad for a Rookie."  
  
She pressed some buttons and Roy teleported out of the cube, on the teleport pad. He ran up to Lara's computer to see his results.  
  
Roy: "YES! 8/10! Not bad huh!"  
  
Link: "Good going Roy, but remember, two more tests await you."  
  
Lara: "Please come with me to the Power test."  
  
They went outside to a big baseball-ish field with a platform in the beginning and from there it stretched out almost endlessly. The platform had Sandbag on it (you know, from the SSBM home-run contest).  
  
Lara: "This is very simple. You just punch the sandbag, kick the sandbag and special move the sandbag, so we can see what your strongest move is and how strong it is. For the special move, you can do anything, just don't disintegrate Sandbag."  
  
Roy: "easy."  
  
Roy jumped up the platform and power punched Sandbag as hard as he could. It flew 213 meters far.(wich was pretty good, i cant' punch that far on SSBM).  
  
Lara: "Good. Now for the kicking."  
  
A cart picked Sandbag up and put it on the platform again. As Roy warmed up, he took some distance and ran towards the sandbag, kicking it really hard. It flew 341 meters far.  
  
Lara: "Wow, even better! Now for the special move. This is meant to be most peoples strongest move, so to qualify you'll have to hit it 550 meters or more."  
  
Link: "That's not easy Roy, sure you can do it?"  
  
Roy: "Sure. I've learned a new move while i was training. It's called Fire Emblem Pride. I named it after that one event. It takes a while to power up, but it's really strong, so i didn't use it against other smashers, cause it might hurt them badly."  
  
Link: "Wow! Cool man! I can't wait to see it!"  
  
Roy jumped up the platform once again, and prepared for the final blow. He put his sword high up in the air, and it began glowing red. You could see the power gathering in the Sword of Seals. After a while, Roy also started glowing red, and his sword was totally on fire. The sky around him was all blurry. He then held his sword in front of him with his two hands, tip forward. A huge orb of flames shot out of the tip. It hit Sandbag, and he flew a whopping 1138 meters!  
  
Lara: "Nice. But there where still some other people who could hit it at least double as far."  
  
Link: "Dammit Lara, there's always someone better. Quit yakking about who's better and tell us what score he had!"  
  
Roy flew down towards Lara and Link.  
  
Roy: "So? How much did i get?"  
  
Lara: "Your punching was average. Better then 75% of the rest. Your kicking was good. Better then 85% of the other people. Your special move was great! Better then 92%! You get a 9/10.  
  
Roy: "Cool!"  
  
Lara: "Now please follow me to the Defence&counterattacking part."  
  
They led them back inside. They saw a big machine.  
  
Lara: "This is the Blammer. Yeah sorry but we couldn't find a better name. You will be fired two blasts from the Blammer. The first one you must counterattack, sending it back towards the machine. Don't worry about damaging it. The second you must block. Simple as that."  
  
Roy: "Bring it on, big ugly lump o metal!"  
  
The machine charged up, Roy braced himself. It sent a big energy ball towards Roy, who held it back with his sword.  
  
Roy: "Whoa...such power...must...try...push it back..."  
  
He charged up his blade and did a huge flare blade, sending the energy ball back towards the machine, and as it was about to hit, the machine generated a forcefield, completely disintegrating the energy ball.  
  
Lara: "Nice. He could make interesting TV for us."  
  
Link: "Yeah, he's quite energetic."  
  
Lara: "CHARGE THE NEXT BLAST!"  
  
Link: "Roy, are you ready?"  
  
Roy: "I was born ready."  
  
Link: "When you where born you weren't anything but a baby."  
  
Roy: "..."  
  
Lara: 3-2-1-FIRE!  
  
The Blammer sent another blast, much bigger then the last one. Roy once again caught it with his sword. He couldn't send it back, he had to block it for as long as he could. It was no easy job, the blast was pushing Roy backwards time by time.  
  
Roy: "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
He was still able to block it, but he was backed up against the wall. He couldn't block it anymore. The blast hit Roy fully. He got up, severely injured, with shredded clothes.  
  
Lara: "Niiiiiiice..."  
  
Link: "I thought you were a lesbienne?"  
  
Lara: "Nah, that was just to get rid of you."  
  
Link: "Damn."  
  
Lara: "Roy, you did very good. The counterattack was better then 80 % and the defending also better then 80%. You get an 8.5."  
  
Roy: "Yes! Now, excuse me, i have to get some clothes on. I still have my dignity."  
  
A gust of wind flew by, lifting Roy's crotch-part up.  
  
Link and Lara: "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Roy: "Damn."  
  
Lara: "This is a common event in this test, so we *thank god* have spare clothes here. Take this."  
  
She tossed some hospitalclothes to Roy, who put them on.  
  
Lara: "Would you like to know your rank?"  
  
Roy: "Yes please."  
  
Lara: "Your...19th. Great for a newcomer."  
  
Roy: "Yes!"  
  
Lara: "Tomorrow you'll have your first fight. It's a warmup fight, against the 18 ranked warrior, named...  
  
To find out who Roy has to fight to, Read next chapter! (and R&R to give me inspiration) 


	3. High, man!

I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Lara: "Tomorrow you'll have your first fight. It's a warmup fight, against the 18 ranked warrior, named...Crono! He's from the Crono Trigger series, he wields a sword, just like you!"  
  
Link: "I think he's defenitely not going to be an easy match. But once you beat this one, i reckon the rest'll be easy."  
  
Roy: "Yeah. But for now, let's go back to the other smashers."  
  
They went back to the smasher's HQ. As they entered, everybody asked how it went.  
  
Link: "Don't hog the champion! Don't hog the champion! He needs some rest, he's ranked 19th right now, he'll be tired! And i'm his agent, so i want what's best for him."  
  
Roy: "When did i say you were my agent?"  
  
Link: "Just before we were about to enter The League."  
  
Roy: "No i didn't, you said that."  
  
Link: "Erm...well...err...Shut up, you. I'm your agent, wether you like it or not."  
  
Roy: "All right, but don't think you're gonna be payed for this."  
  
Link: "Shit."  
  
Mario: "So, Roy, how did it go?"  
  
Roy: "Well, I saw a lot of famous people like Goku and Ryu. My coach was even Lara Croft!"  
  
Ganondorf: "Man, Lara's HOT! So did you get some action?"  
  
Roy: "Nah, if i wanted to do her, i'd wait a little longer. Tomorrow or something."  
  
Mr G&W: "Beep beep ping!"  
  
Bowser: "Goddamned, Game&Watch, you've got one hell of a dirty mind!"  
  
Kirby: "Look who's talking. Everybody heard you and Peach burn rubber last night. Even the neigbours complained!"  
  
Peach: "Yeah, you were much better then Mario!"  
  
Mario: "Fuck-a you, Peach! And fuck-a you, Bowser!"  
  
Bowser: "Yeah, we'll fuck tonight too. Say, Mario, could i borrow your cap? Peach said it would look sexy on me."  
  
Mario: "Hell no! Try-a luigi's cap, he's-a gay so he won't-a mind. I bet you can hit-a her with your-a ass too. Just like-a my gay brother."  
  
Luigi: "Let's-a face it! I can-a kick-a your ass with-a MY ass!"  
  
C. Falcon: "God that was gay how you said that."  
  
Link: "Where's Yoshi anyways?"  
  
Mario: "He's gone for a while, to get his "dinosaur" nature back."  
  
DK: "(Ununderstandable primate muttering)"  
  
Roy: "Crono. I don't think he'll pose much of a threat."  
  
Link: "Now now people, give the champ some room, let him get some rest, he's got a big fight tomorrow!"  
  
Roy: "here's an idea for you, why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
Link: "Wow, take a look at baron-von-pain-in-the-ass!"  
  
Roy: "..."  
  
Kirby: "Let's smoke pot, and get high!"  
  
Everybody: "Yeah!"  
  
Weed clouds were rising across the room, and they all sat in a circle, a-la that 70s show.  
  
Samus: "Whoa man, were high, man, we call eachother man, man!"  
  
Kirby: (looks at his hands, well, pink flaps actually)"Wow man, i've got no fingers!"  
  
Falco: "I'm so high right now, i want to puke and eat my vomit, man..."  
  
Peach: (flashes her top) "Hey everybody! Look at the twins, man!"  
  
Bowser: "Quit doing that, man, you'll make mario horny, man!"  
  
Mario: "That's-a cool, man..."  
  
Ness: "I think i'm underage to smoke pot, man"  
  
Fox: (draws a pentagon in the air with his hands) "Don't be such a SQUARE, man..."  
  
Y. Link: "Yeah, man, i'm about the same age as you, man, and i smoke pot, man."  
  
Zelda: "No, man, you can't smoke pot, man, go to your room now, man..."  
  
Y. Link: "Fuck you! Your not my mom! I'm not gonna listen to you, man!  
  
Zelda: "Cool, man!"  
  
Marth: "Look, man, i turned my sword into a bong, man!"(Takes his sword and puts the tip in his mouth)  
  
Marth: "Aahh, man! That fucking hurt, man! I think my sword is angry at me, man!"  
  
Mewtwo: (To Pichu) "And that, man is how you make a bong, man!"  
  
Pichu: "Whoa man!"  
  
Pikachu: "Quit teaching my younger brother how to do drugs, man! Wait until he grows some pubes, man!"  
  
Mewtwo: "Fuck you, man, i'll do what i want, man!"  
  
Jigglypuff: "Wait a minute, man, when were we ever able to talk, man?"  
  
Pikachu: "Mewtwo could already talk, man, i trained myself, pichu copied me and i don't know how the hell you were able to talk, man!"  
  
Jigglypuff: "Jiggly?"  
  
Pikachu: (looks at his joint) "Whoa, man!"  
  
Roy: "ZzZzZzZzZz"  
  
Link: "Ohh, how cute, man. He's tired, man!"  
  
Falco: "Let's put tape over his eyes man! When he wakes up, he'll think that he's blind man!"  
  
Ganondorf: "Let's give him a 'hitler' too, man!"  
  
Fox: "What's a hitler, man?"  
  
Ganondorf: "It's when you put your finger up your ass, man, and give someone a little hitler mustache,man. What, you never hitlered anyone?"  
  
All: "Hell no!"  
  
Mario: "Yeah, but seeing Ganondorf's gigantic ass, he'll probably lose his hand in his ass, man."  
  
Ganondorf: "Very funny, man."  
  
They put ducktape over Roy's eyes and Ganondorf put his finger up his ass and hitlered Roy. Then they all went to sleep. Of Course, Bowser and Peach did it quickly before going into bed.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Roy: "AAAAAH! I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE ANYMORE!"  
  
Kirby: "Yeah, that's what "blind" means, fuckwad."  
  
Roy: "Very funny guys. (pulls tape from his eyes) What's that smell?"  
  
Ganondorf: (supressed laughter)  
  
Kirby: "You better go look in the mirror."  
  
Roy:(sound coming from bathroom) "God, dammit, Ganondorf! You hitlered me!"  
  
D.K.: "How the hell do you know what hitlering means?"  
  
Roy: "I refuse to answer that question. Now if you'll excuse me and Link, we have to go to The League."  
  
Link: "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Link and roy went outside to the big building and entered it. What will happen in the fight with Crono? Only one way to find out. Read the next chapter(when it's finished, i mean). 


	4. Fighting Crono

I don't own any of the characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Lara: "Ah, Roy, good to see you. Follow me to the fighting arena."  
  
Roy: "Yeah, let's show that bee-itch who's boss!"  
  
Lara: "That's the spirit!"  
  
Link: "Good luck, man."  
  
Lara led them to the arena and told Roy to step on stage. Link was allowed to see it all backstage.  
  
Announcer: "There, people, is our newcomer, Roy! He made extraordanary initiation tests. His rank is 19th. He wields the Sword of Seals, and has a great special move."  
  
Crowd: (cheers)  
  
Through the door at the other side, a fighter with red hair, blue robes and a sword entered.  
  
Announcer: "And there's Crono! Ranking 18th, he also wields a sword. It'll be nice to have a good swordfight once in a while. Crono's been in the arena for two and a half years by now."  
  
Crowd: (Cheers)  
  
The two fighters walked towards each other.  
  
Crono: "So your the rookie. You certainly look like a worthy opponent."  
  
Roy: "Likewise. I'll have great challenge battering you."  
  
Crono: "Your mistaken. YOU are the one thats gonna be battered."  
  
Roy: "Less chat, more splat."  
  
Crono: "Good luck. You'll definitely need it."  
  
Announcer: "AND LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!"  
  
Crowd: (cheers)  
  
The two fighters dashed towards each other. Slashes from steel to steel were heard. After a while, Crono drove Roy into defence. Then, unexpectedly, Roy used a counter, throwing Crono away. He felt a energy rising in his left hand. He tried gathering the energy, and shot a ki- sphere towards Crono, who just dodged it.  
  
Crono: "Nice work, fighter."  
  
Roy: "Weird. I could never do that before. Maybe it's some of the Blammers power left inside me. I've got to learn to control it."  
  
Roy concentrated for a while, and sent a barrage of little spheres towards Crono, who dodged alot of them, but got a couple of blows too. Getting angry, Crono also gathered some energy and shot it towards Roy in the form of a big orb. Roy pushed it back with his sword, but couldn't hold on much longer. So, he used mental powers to make the Sword of Seals absorb the power. Now his sword had alot more power to it. Knowing Crono's force wouldn't work very long in his blade, he dashed towards crono, and swords clashed together once again. After not so long,...  
  
DZINGGGG  
  
Crono's sword was broken. It was now only the handle and a bit of steel left.  
  
Crono: "Don't get too excited. I have other tricks up my sleeve as well. Lets make this a "Sudden Death".  
  
Roy: "You mean we each use our special moves?"  
  
Crono: "Yes. So i advise you to begin charging."  
  
Both fighters powered up. Crono cupped his hands and started glowing yellow. Roy started glowing red. After a while...  
  
Crono: "Trigger Bomb!"  
  
Roy: "Fire Emblem Pride!"  
  
A huge red ball of flames erupted from Roy's sword as a gigantic beam shot out of Crono's hands. The two beams came in contact. One would have to push the other back. Sweatdrops rolled from both fighters foreheads as they willpowered the beams further into eachother. Suddenly, Crono's blast pushed Roy's fireball back at him, and just as it was about to hit him,...  
  
Roy: "NO! I WILL...SURVIVE!!"  
  
His blast gained a sudden boost, pushing Crono's beam back at him. A huge explosion occurred. Roy was also damaged by the explosion. They were both standing there, breathing heavily.  
  
Roy: "Holy shit he survived!"  
  
Then, after a little while,...  
  
Crono: "Ugh..."  
  
Crono fell to the ground, beaten.  
  
Roy: "Finally..."  
  
Also he fell to the ground.  
  
Announcer: "And the winner is Roy!"  
  
Crowd: (cheers)  
  
A big blue light surrounded the arena for a while, and then, Roy and Crono stood up.  
  
Roy: "Nice fight."  
  
Crono: "You were certainly a worthy opponent. Nice move."  
  
Roy: "Thanks."  
  
Announcer: "Roy's ranked 18th now, and tomorrow he'll fight against number 17, Knuckles the Echidna! Better get some rest for tomorrow!"  
  
Roy exited the arena and went towards Link and Lara.  
  
Both: "Well done, Roy!"  
  
Lara: "I'm really starting to like you, Roy. Want to show me your sword in the bedroom?"  
  
Roy: "Yeah, of course! Let's get going!"  
  
Link: "Ahh shit."  
  
Roy and Lara went to the bedroom. They did EVERYTHING. spanking, 69ing, blowing, licking, and much, much more. Everybody downstairs heard it.  
  
DK: "Whoa Roy's certainly not letting her get away!"  
  
Link: "What does he have that i don't have."  
  
Zelda: "The ability to get a hard one."  
  
Everybody exept Link: (laughing really hard)  
  
Link: "Shit."  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Roy fights Knuckles! 


	5. Knuckles the Echidna

I don't own any of the characters, what you already know. Please R&R people! (Sorry that it takes long for me to complete chapters, i just got Soul Calibur II, and i've got school.)  
  
The next morning...(Roy's bedroom)  
  
Roy: "ZzZzZzZ"  
  
Lara: "(wakes up) mmhh...(drowsy)What time is it?(looks at alarm clock) Wow, Roy, wake up!"  
  
Roy: "No...aaahh....stay away from me, pink bunnies! Eh ,what? Oh, it's you, Lara. Why did you wake me up?"  
  
Lara: "Roy! We didn't hear our alarm clock!"  
  
Roy: "Oh, so now it's OUR alarm clock is it."  
  
Lara: "Shut up. Roy! Your fight is in five minutes!!"  
  
Roy: "Shit. Then everythings just gotta go really fast."  
  
Scene change...Roy, Lara and link ara running through the reception area.  
  
Roy: "See, i told you so. It's a fic, so we've got plenty of time. We even had time to stop at McDonalds."  
  
Lara: "Yeah. Your right. Weird."  
  
Link: "Just ask the author about this."  
  
A/N: "Yeah, i know this is really weird. So buzz off!"  
  
Link: "O...kay..."  
  
Lara: "Quit yammering. Roy, your fight is waiting."  
  
Roy enters the arena. He sees a red...squirrel...hedgehog...whatever.  
  
Knuckles: "So you're Roy. I've heard alot about you."  
  
Roy: "And you must be Knuckles. Don't see how much trouble an echidna could cause. Whatever an echidna may be."  
  
Knuckles: "The League is no place for all-talk fighters!"  
  
Roy: "Let's get this over with."  
  
Announcer: "3...2...1...FIGHT!"  
  
The two fighters dashed towards each other. Knuckles power punched Roy, and sent him flying. When he got up, he saw Knuckles fist heading his way once again. He countered the attack, and while Knuckles was on the ground, he gathered some energy, and blasted him, and when the dust settled, he saw Knuckles. Not even damaged.  
  
Knuckles: "Nice. But i've got a few tricks up my sleeve."  
  
Knuckles burrowed into the ground.  
  
Roy: "Huh? Where'd he go?"  
  
Link: "Watch out Roy! He's going to attack you from below!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. Roy was looking around nervously. He prepared for the attack, and...BANG! Knuckles had erupted from the ground and hit Roy high in the sky. When he was dropping, Knuckles burrowed himself again. Roy got up, pretty beaten.  
  
Roy: "If you want to play it that way."  
  
He quickly dashed towards the hole Knuckles went in, and aimed his sword. He gathered power for his Fire Emblem Pride. After a bit, the ground began to tremble once again.  
  
Roy: "Fire Emblem Pride!"  
  
Knuckles was too late for getting up. A barrage of flames went into the hole, cracking the ground all over the arena. A couple of meters from where Roy stood, a pillar of flames erupted, with Knuckles on top of it. He fell to the ground, badly beaten.  
  
Knuckles: "Not...over...yet..."  
  
Roy: "Be glad that you were able to survive such attack."  
  
Knuckles tiredly gathered some energy, and sent it towards Roy, who merely slashed it away with his sword.  
  
Knuckles: "Noooooo..."  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
Announcer: "And the winner is...Roy!!!!"  
  
Crowd: (cheers)  
  
Roy then went back out of the arena, to Link and Lara.  
  
Lara: "Well done Roy."  
  
Link: "Yeah, not bad, man."  
  
A couple of weeks passed, and Roy kept beating his opponents, getting stronger with every win. Then, in a while, he was ranked no.3.  
  
(Smashers HQ)  
  
Mario: "Well-a done, Roy."  
  
Falcon: "Yeah, good job."  
  
Marth: "Only two more opponents left."  
  
Roy: "Yeah, but there not going to be easy."  
  
Link: "But No 3 is also a good rank, you know."  
  
Roy: "You saying i can't do it?"  
  
Link: "No, no, champ."  
  
Roy: "Champ? Why can't you just call me Roy, or your majesty or something."  
  
Link: "Okay, your majesty."  
  
Roy: "I hate you."  
  
Link: "what? What'd i do?"  
  
Fox: "Link, how can you be so stupid?"  
  
Link: "It takes years of practice."  
  
Fox: (sigh)  
  
They all kept talking and talking. Then, everybody went to sleep. Roy had a big fight tomorrow, at the no 2 ranked fighter. He was not allowed to know who he was fighting, so he lay awake thinking who it could be.  
  
Roy: (thinking) "I just need to beat this fighter, and then i can fight Cloud Strife."  
  
Marth: (out loud) "Shut up, Roy!"  
  
Roy: "What? What'd I do?"  
  
Marth: "What'd you say, Roy?"  
  
Roy: "Never mind..."  
  
They both went to sleep again. Tomorrow, he would have his big fight. Who is he going to fight? Find out next chapter. 


	6. Saiyan Style!

I don't own any of the freakin characters. Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but it's been one hell of a week lately. To say i'm sorry, this one is a bit longer.  
  
Link: "Roy! Roy! Wake up!"  
  
Roy: "Wha...oh it's you."  
  
Link: "(sarcastically) and a good morning to you too. Anyway, your fight is in a couple of hours."  
  
Roy: "Yeah. I know. Is that a good reason to wake me up from a very erotic dream?"  
  
Link: "You know i don't like to interrupt your wet dreams. But i figured you might want to know who you were fighting."  
  
Roy quickly rose from his bed.  
  
Roy: "Yeah? Who is it?"  
  
Link: "It's Gohan, from DBZ."  
  
Roy: "What, the kid? I'm not gonna fight a kid!"  
  
Link: "You better do, because he's one hell of a fighter. He can go to level 2 super saiyan. He's also got a devastating move called the masenka."  
  
Roy: "So what if he can change his haircolor."  
  
Link: "His power increases drastically if he does that. Watch out, Roy. And you know who the no. 1 fighter is?"  
  
Roy: "No. Tell me, then i know whose ass i get to kick after i mop the floor with that little kintergarten dwarf."  
  
Link: "If the no. 1 fighter hears you talking about his son like that, it's you whose gonna get an ass-kicking."  
  
Roy: "Youre kidding! Goku?"  
  
Link: "That's correct. He can go even farther than a level 2 saiyan. He can go level 3. Watch out for him in that form."  
  
Roy: "Well duh. I've seen the series. He practically rips the earth apart when he goes 3!"  
  
Link: "Yeah. But don't worry. If you die, the regeneration revives you right away."  
  
Roy: "What? You think i can't do it?"  
  
Link: "...lets get down to breakfeast."  
  
Roy: "c'mon! Answer my question!"  
  
And so the two went arguing downstairs. After breakfeast, all the smashers wished Roy good luck, and Roy and Link went to the League.  
  
Lara: "Oh, hey Roy! Guess who you're gonna fight!"  
  
Roy: "Gohan."  
  
Lara: "Dammit Link i told you not to tell him!"  
  
Link: "Hey i'm not guilty until proven otherwise."  
  
Roy: "He told me."  
  
Link: "Damn you, Roy."  
  
After a bit of talking, Roy was called into the arena. He saw a boy with black hair. He knew he was hiding his energy, because he knew Gohan would have to have blonde hair to be a worthy opponent.  
  
Announcer: "And 3...2...1...fight!"  
  
Roy dashed towards Gohan, but he quickly phased out, and threw a couple of energy spheres at Roy, who easily dodged them.  
  
Gohan: "Nice. You're definitely a worhty opponent. So, you will have the honor of seeing me in my super saiyan state. If you're very lucky, you might see level 2 before you die."  
  
Roy: "You better watch it, kid, because i'm gonna give you the ass-whooping of a lifetime."  
  
Gohan started powering up, his haircolor began to turn blonde, his eyes turned green and he quickly was a super saiyan. Roy also powered up. Roy, who had learned this technique in a previous battle, floated upwards. Gohan also floated up. Roy phased out, and reappeared behind gohan, and went for a punch. Gohan easily dodged it, phased behind Roy and they both began rapidly punching eachother. Roy was getting the upper hand. After a bit of punching, Roy power punched Gohan into the ground, and then sending a barrage of energy spheres towards him. A big explosion occured, and Gohan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Roy: "Hah. Stupid kid.You should have ssj2d when you had a chance."  
  
Suddenly, an energy beam hit Roy from behind. Gohan was standing there, his clothes where a bit damaged. Roy quickly recovered from the hit.  
  
Roy: "Is that all you got? Still don't want to go ssj2? Oh, maybe i have to anger you a bit. You know why your mothers name means "breasts" in japanese?"  
  
Gohan: "Don't...make fun...of my...mother!"  
  
Gohan began screaming hard, the arena floor began to tremble, and a huge twister of golden glow erupted around Gohan. His hair went a bit pointier.  
  
Roy: "Whoa, thats a great amount of power you got there, kid. That's what i wanted to see."  
  
Gohan was still powering up. Then, he exploded in a gold aura.  
  
Gohan: "Now, let the REAL battle begin."  
  
Roy also powered up to his maximum. He then fired an energy blast towards Gohan, who dodged it, only to have Roys fist in his stomach. He quickly recovered, and kicked Roy in the face. Gohan went for a Renzoku energy dan, firing loads of little ki shots at Roy, who saw no way to dodge it, and took a full on hit. While Roy was recovering, he was power punched by Gohan, and he flew to the ground. He got up pretty beaten, but the fight was not over. Roy took out his sword, and fired a pillar of fire towards Gohan, using the sword like a flamethrower. Gohan was able to dodge it, but Roy kept firing the flames. After a while of running, Gohan was hit, and fell to the ground. Roy phased out above Gohan, and fired another pillar of flames, this time making it last longer. Gohan got up, his clothes were partially burned (as is the way in DBZ) and he had a couple of burns on his arms and one on his face.  
  
Gohan: "Masenka!"  
  
Gohan fired his ultimate attack towards Roy, who pushed it back with his sword, but he could not block it for much longer, he knew, so he went for a counterattack It didn't work the way it was supposed to work(sending it back) but the masenka simply dissapeared.  
  
Roy: "Phew. That was quite an attack, kid."  
  
Roy then phased out, appeared behind Gohan, and power punched him into the ground. Roy then begin charging up for his Fire Emblem Pride and Gohan, who noticed this, also began charging up for his masenka.  
  
Both fighters were charging up their ultimate weapons. The tension was great among the audience. Wich of the two fighters will be able to survive this attack? And why doesn't Roy have to fight Cloud Strife? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon B...err sorry, i mean Roy's adventure. 


	7. A New Threat

I don't own any of the characters. For those of you who wonder how it is that Roy does not have to fight Cloud Strife, will be explained in this chapter.  
  
2 weeks ago...  
  
Gohan: "Hey, dad, you're number two in the League, aren't you?"  
  
Goku: "Well yes son, i thought you knew that."  
  
Gohan: "Yeah, but since i've beaten Cell and you ascended past level 2, i think we can beat Cloud Strife."  
  
Goku: "Great idea son! Let's go!"  
  
Me: "And that, my dear readers, is why Cloud is no longer No 1. I'm not gonna describe this any further."  
  
Roy: "Yeah, that's just because you'r too lazy. And what the hell was what just happened? I thought I was the hero of this fic?"  
  
Me: "Shut up you. It's so readers will understand."  
  
Frieza: "You're just too proud to admit that you did this to hide the plotholes."  
  
Me: "Shut the fuck up you. You're not even supposed to be in this fic. And by the way, i thought you were dead. Sliced apart by Trunks i thought."  
  
Frieza: "Ahh this was just why i've beaten those moronic saiyans."  
  
Me: "Now get back to your home of infinite losers."  
  
Cell: "If my darling wants to stay here, why don't you let him!"  
  
Me: "O...kay...i'm not gonna come in between your gay-ass relationships, but who said you could be in this fic!"  
  
Cell: "Let's go. I never liked earth."  
  
Ash: "Pokeball go!"  
  
Cell: "God-damned you stupid poké-asholes! I said i'm not a pokemon!"  
  
Ash: "But you're rare...aww dammit."  
  
Me: "What are all those anime fuckwads doing here?"  
  
Heero: "We're coming to watch Goku!"  
  
Me: "He's not coming untill next chapter."  
  
Heero: "Then we're leaving!"  
  
Me: "Thank god. Now we can FINALLY continue the story."  
  
Roy: "Yeah, i was gonna send that kid crying with his mommy."  
  
Gohan: "Shut up. You're gonna get the ass-kicking of a lifetime."  
  
Both fighters were charging up their ultimate weapons. The arena floor was trembling, cracks were appearing all around the floor. Even the smashers could feel their powers.  
  
Roy: "Fire..."  
  
Gohan: "Maaah..."  
  
Roy: "Emblem..."  
  
Gohan: "Seeeen..."  
  
Roy: "Pride!!"  
  
Gohan: "Kaaah!"  
  
The beacon of fire collided with the energy of the Masenka. Both fighters were pushed backwards. Neither of them would give up. But then, Gohan got tired. The blast slowly went his way. When it reached him, a huge explosion followed. Gohan was lying on the ground.  
  
Roy: "Don't mess with me."  
  
Gohan: "It's not over yet! Solar Flare!"  
  
Roy was temporary blinded by the flash from the Solar Flare. Standing there motionless, Gohan saw his chance, and sent a huge orb of light towards Roy. Roy was hit by the energy, but only a small explosion came.  
  
Roy: "You're weakened. Otherwise, this blast would've killed me. But now, you WILL die!"  
  
Roy quickly flew down towards Gohan, who could not take flight because he was too tired. Roy grabbed his sword, and it began to burn. He slashed at Gohan, who was sliced in half."  
  
Gohan: "AAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhh..."  
  
Roy: "That's what you get for getting overconfident."  
  
Z-Fighters: (in the audience)"Nooooooo!"  
  
Announcer: "And the winner is...Roy!!!"  
  
Crowd:(cheers)  
  
A blue light surrounded the arena. Gohan's upper half began reganerating, and he stood up.  
  
Gohan: "Damn, my legs are lying right over there! Hey, i got a pair of new ones for myself!"  
  
Roy: "Nice fight. If you were that powerful, i wonder what your dad will be."  
  
Gohan: "You'll hav a lot of trouble with him, i assure you."  
  
Roy: "Yeah. I reckon."  
  
Roy went back to Lara and Link.  
  
Lara: "Congratulations Roy!"  
  
They started kissing.  
  
Link: "Yeah Roy. If you can untangle yourself just long enough, i have to say, great battle."  
  
Roy: "Yeah, but my next battle is Goku."  
  
Link: "Don't worry, you can do it."  
  
Lara: "It's in about one week."  
  
After a week of training, Roy went into the battlefield. It was different. Much bigger then else. He couldn't even see the end. The crowd cheered him on, but Goku was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Announcer: "We give you...Roy!"  
  
Crowd: (cheers)  
  
Roy: "Damn you Goku. Everything for an entry."  
  
Suddenly, a man materialized before Roy.  
  
Roy: "So there you are, Goku. Instant transmission, eh?"  
  
Goku: "Yeah, it's a useful technique. I use it all the time."  
  
Announcer: "And heeeere's your champ, Goku!"  
  
Crowd: (cheers even harder)  
  
Anouncer: 3...2...1...Fi-  
  
BANG! All the audience was blown away. Now the whole area was a big gaping crater.  
  
Roy: "What the fuck was that!"  
  
???: "I've come here to take over the world!"  
  
Goku: "Damn. Why does this always happen to me!"  
  
Roy: "We've got to fight this threat! We have to work together!"  
  
Goku: "I agree. When we're together, he's gonna have one hell of a time."  
  
Roy: "Wait. He looks pretty powerful. I better call for a bit of help. (to Lara and Link, who weren't blown away because they were so fast and powerful, but they were hurt) Go get all the help you can get! Get all of the League fighters that gave me a worthy fight!"  
  
Lara: "Okay Roy. You're telling us we need to get Zero, Cloud, Sephiroth, Sonic and Dante?"  
  
Roy: "That's what i said. But is was SUPPOSED to be a surprise for the readers."  
  
Lara: "Well sor-ree."  
  
Link: "I'll go get the other smashers."  
  
Roy: "No! Theyre not strong enough, they'll get killed."  
  
Link: "Then what should i do?"  
  
Goku: "You go get the Z-fighters: Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Future Trunks."  
  
Link: "Okay. Any idea where i could find them?"  
  
Goku: "Look by the Kame-House and Dende's lookout. If you're missing some, ask there. And whatever you do, DON'T tell Chi-Chi that Gohan is leaving. Future Trunks also visits us every now and then, so maybe you can find him on the lookout aswell."  
  
Link: "Consider it done."  
  
???: "Is this going to take very long?"  
  
Goku: "No. Let's get going."  
  
Goku and Roy are about to fight their biggest threats ever. Will they be able to hold him back till the reinforcements come? And who the hell is this mystery threat? Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. A Fiery Opponent

I don't own any of the characters. In this chapter, the final encounter will be revealed. If you want to know who it is, read on.  
  
Goku: "It's Dracula!"  
  
Roy: "Wait, wait. I'm not gonna fight Dracula. C'mon Kristof88, use some imagination."  
  
Goku: "It's Darth Vader!"  
  
Roy: "I'm not gonna fight a fucking robot."  
  
Vader: "Roy...I am your father..."  
  
Me: "Get outta here, Vader, Roy doesn't want you here!"  
  
Vader: "Beware the power of the Dark side..."  
  
Me: "Now Roy, who do you want to fight?"  
  
Roy: "Ummm...How about....Agent Smith?"  
  
Me: "Nah, he does't have a purpose. He'll just keep jacking other bodies. You cannot beat him."  
  
Roy: "You underestimate me. Well then, what d'ya think about..."  
  
Me: "They can't have guns. I want a fight that looks like DBZ."  
  
Roy: "Damn. Ummm...i know! What about Cervantes, from SCII? He has both Soul Edge blades, he should be pretty powerful!"  
  
Me: "Well...okay. We'll use Cervantes."  
  
Cervantes: "Come with me to Hell!"  
  
Me: "Shut up. You'll die anyway."  
  
Cervantes: "Aww..."  
  
Me: "Now let's get this fight started!"  
  
Anyway, when the dust cleared, Cervantes was visible.(duh) He was holding both blades of Soul Edge in his hands.  
  
Cervantes: "I have come to wreak havoc on the world!"  
  
Goku: "Yeah, well, we've come to stop you."  
  
Cervantes: "I will not waste any sweat on you. Inferno, do the job."  
  
Cervantes raised both blades above his head, and crossed them. A big orb of flames erupted from where the blades touched. It floated down, to a couple of meters before Goku and Roy. A man formed out of the flames, but it was not a normal man. He was completly made out of flames. His head, as some of you might know, whas the Soul Calibur. He held an exact copy of Soul Edge in his hand.  
  
Inferno: "Hissssssss..."  
  
Roy: "So you're made of flames? I know everything about fire."  
  
Inferno dashed towards both fighters, and slashed at Roy, who barely dodged it. Goku saw his opportunity and used his kamehameha, but inferno didn't even move.  
  
Goku: Damn he's good. But i will not lose to a simple henchman.  
  
Goku powered up to a super saiyan, and then to a super saiyan 2. He was saving his 3 form for Cervantes. Roy also powered up, also not to his fullest extent.  
  
Roy: "Now let's get this party started."  
  
Roy used his flamethrower-sword attack, but Inferno absorbed the flames, and it only made it angrier.  
  
Roy: "Shit. No fire moves then. Damn, and i wanted to use Fire Emblem Pride."  
  
Goku: "Don't worry. It's not that powerful. The Soul Edge in it's hand is only a replica. Therefore, it's not that strong."  
  
Roy: "Ok."  
  
Roy went for close combat, while Goku was firing Ki orbs towards Inferno. Roy punched him, but the flames burnt his hand terribly. So, he used his sword. He slashed at inferno multiple times, knocking him back. He couldn't cut him in half, since he was made out of flames. But he was definitely weakening him. Then Inferno went into the attack. He power punched Roy and flamed Goku.  
  
Goku: "Awww...He's good..."  
  
Roy: "I thought you said it was only a replica."  
  
Goku: "Yeah, but replicas sometimes deal out some damage."  
  
Roy: "Oh. Right. In that case, we have to work together! I'll hold him back while you charge up your Kamehameha."  
  
Goku: "Deal."  
  
Roy dashed towards inferno, and slashed him quickly multiple times. Inferno was to busy fighting Roy, so he didn't see the Kamehameha charging.  
  
Goku: "Kaaaaah..."  
  
Roy heard this, and started slashing Inferno more rapidly. He absolutely did not notice Goku.  
  
Goku: "Meeeeehhh...."  
  
Roy knew that the moment he fired it, he would have to get away if he didn't want to die. He kept distracting Inferno.  
  
Goku: "Haaaaahhhh..."  
  
Roy: "Hurry up, i can't hold it back much longer!"  
  
Goku: "Meeeeehhh..."  
  
Cervantes: "Inferno! Watch out!"  
  
Roy: "NO!"  
  
Roy grabbed inferno by the arms. It burned them terribly but he did not care. He had to save the world.  
  
Goku: "HAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Goku fired the shot towards Roy and inferno. As soon as Roy saw that it was close enough, he phased out. Inferno was hit full-on by the blast. It floated upwards, shrieking terribly, and Soul Calibur was pulled out of it's back. It exploded in a huge shower of flames.  
  
Cervantes: "Not bad. I underestimated you two. But now, you will perish!"  
  
Cervantes raised both swords, and pointed them at the fighters. Out of each tip, a ray of flames came out. It hit them, and went right through them.  
  
Goku: "...Must...not...give...up...save..."  
  
Roy: "Not...defeated...yet..."  
  
Both fighters collapsed to the ground. Cervantes laughed.  
  
Cervantes: "I thought the two no.1 fighters would have made a bigger challenge. Anyways, let's get back to my destroying of Earth."  
  
???: "Not so fast, Cervantes!"  
  
Who is the mystery fighter that will fight Cervantes next? And is this really the end of our two heroes? Find out next chapter!  
  
PS: please R&R. I need more reviews. 


	9. Another Super Saiyan?

I don't own any of the characters. Now, on with the story!  
  
Cervantes: "Dante! You!"  
  
Dante: "Yes, me. Prepare to meet your demise, demon!"  
  
Cervantes: "Demon. Look who's talking."  
  
Dante: "Yeah, but i'm a good demon. You're evil, so you will die!"  
  
Dante grabbed his guns, and fired like wild. But Cervantes merely stopped them with the Soul Edge.  
  
Dante: "Oh shit. Hang on a minute!"  
  
Dante jumped towards Roy and Goku, and grabbed a greenish object.  
  
Dante: "Eat these. They"re Senzu beans. They'll make you better."  
  
Roy and Goku ate the Senzu beans, and quickly stood up.  
  
Goku: "Thanks. But where did you get them?"  
  
Dante: "I got them from this chick named....erm...Bulma! Yeah it was her."  
  
Goku: "Oh. I told her not to give Senzu beans to strangers. Say, do you know if the reinforcements we called are coming?"  
  
Dante: "Hey, i know here well, if you know what i mean. And yeah, your reinforcements are coming. I was just a bit faster than them. Speaking of fast, i believe there's Sonic."  
  
Goku: "You had sex with Bulma?"  
  
Dante: "Errrr..."  
  
A blue hedgehog came racing towards them, leaving a big cloud of dust in it's tracks.  
  
Sonic: "Damned you are fast, Dante."  
  
Dante: "I can't complain."  
  
Sonic: "Roy, all of the fighters you asked are coming, but Sephiroth coudn't make it. Had some troubles in his hometown."  
  
Roy: "Damned, he's one of the most powerful fighters i know!"  
  
Sonic, Roy and Dante: "Hey, what about us?"  
  
Roy: "You're number 1,2 and 3. Sephiroth is 4."  
  
Sonic, Roy and Dante: "Oh, okay."  
  
Roy: (to himself) "Phew, dodged a bullet."  
  
Sonic, Roy and Dante: "What did you say?"  
  
Roy: "Errr, nothing! Ummm, there's the Z-fighters!"  
  
3 fighters flew from out of the horizon.(yeah i know crappy sentence) One of them Roy knew, it was Gohan. The other two were much bigger, and one of them was green. That was Piccolo. The other fighter was a bit shorter than Piccolo. That was Vegeta. They landed right infront of our heroes.  
  
Goku: "Where's Future Trunks?"  
  
Piccolo: "We couldn't find him anywhere. That's probably because he's from the future."  
  
Vegeta: "Is this all the people we've got?"  
  
Roy: "No, there's some other backup coming. See, there they are already."  
  
Two more fighters came dashing towards them. One was some sort of red androide, the other was a normal man with blonde hair, and a huge sword.  
  
Roy: "Hey, Zero and Cloud!"  
  
Cloud: "What are they doing here?"  
  
He was pointing at Goku and Gohan.  
  
Goku: "Now don't be a sore loser."  
  
Zero: "What are we up against?"  
  
Goku: "Cervantes. He's standing right there. He's really powerful, he knocked me and Roy out with one shot. If it wasn't for Dante, we would've died."  
  
Dante: "Awww shucks."  
  
Sonic: "He doesn't look so powerful."  
  
Roy: "Believe me, he is."  
  
Cervantes: "Now when is the fun going to begin?"  
  
Goku: "Right now."  
  
All of the fighters ran towards Cervantes and began attacking them. He didn't have much trouble holding them back.  
  
Cervantes: "I thought you promised me a challenge. SOUL WAVE!"  
  
A wave of red energy erupted all around Cervantes. The fighters were knocked backwards.  
  
Vegeta: "He is strong."  
  
Zero: "Let's powerup."  
  
All the fighters began to fully power up. Goku went SSJ3, Gohan and Vegeta went SSJ2, Sonic went Super Sonic (His fur turned yellow). Zero used his Ultimate Armor and went black and Piccolo, Roy, Dante and Cloud powered up to their fullest. Zero, Cloud, Roy and Dante drew their swords.  
  
Roy: "Now let's get this party started."  
  
All the fighters were surrounding Cervantes, and fired their special attacks. A huge explosion occured. When the Dust cleared, Cervantes wasn't damaged much.  
  
Cervantes: "Is that all you got?"  
  
Goku: "Give it your all!"  
  
The group of fighters gave it a second shot. They went back to attacking Cervantes from up close. Now Cervantes had more trouble, because of the blades.  
  
Cervantes: "Enough is enough!"  
  
He used his Soul wave again. This time, it was bigger. Much bigger. Sonic and Zero didn't make it. The others got up, severely injured. The ones in best shape were Vegeta, Dante, Goku and Roy.  
  
Roy: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Then, all of a sudden, something snapped within Roy. He began transforming. His hair turned yellow, his muscles grew, the power was felt by anyone around. He turned Super Saiyan. But it didn't stop there. He powered up even further, immediately to SSJ2.  
  
Vegeta: "Another Super Saiyan?"  
  
Roy: "Yeah, i'm ¼ Saiyan. My granddad was the great Brolly."  
  
Goku: "The Legendary Super Saiyan?"  
  
Roy: "Yes. I always thought i could never go SSJ, because it never worked before. But now i see why i can fly and shoot energy spheres."  
  
Goku: "But how could you have gone directly to the ascended state? It never worked for me."  
  
Roy: "I don't know, okay. I've never done this before."  
  
Dante: "You're really powerful now. If we could just trigger you into going SSJ3, we could beat Cervantes!"  
  
Roy: "Yeah. Somebody die over here, so i can go 3!"  
  
Dante: "That's not what i meant."  
  
Goku went over to Cloud, Gohan and Piccolo. He gave them Senzu beans. Sadly he couldn't revive Zero and Sonic.  
  
Roy: "Now let's go give this thing the ass-kicking of a lifetime!"  
  
Everybody else: "YEAH!"  
  
The fighters dashed over towards Cervantes. They mostly used quick attacks, now Cervantes had a lot more trouble holding them at bay.  
  
Now you see. Roy is a saiyan, and now has blonde hair. Will they be able to defeat Cervantes now? Or will Cervantes get the upper hand? For the love of god, i don't know. Please R&R, i really want more reviews. You can also give some advice for what should happen in the rest of the story. That's why next chapter will be delayed. The more reviews you give, the quicker this story will be finished! So, goodbye, and see you in the next chapter, same fire-time, same fire-channel! Erm, right. See you! 


	10. Yet Another Powerful Opponent

I don't own any of the characters, except for the mystery character(you know, the one that's first displayed as ???) I can't tell you his name or else it would spoil it. Sorry it took so long but after this one i'm gonna take a break, because exams and stuff. Come ON please review!!!  
  
When we last left the battlefield, Roy was a Super Saiyan 2, Zero and Sonic were dead, and Cervantes had a hard time battling Roy and the others.  
  
Cervantes: "(thinking) How could he have gained so much power? It's only a simple transformation. He's as strong as Goku at level 3! He's not a regular saiyan. (out loud) You're still no match for me!"  
  
Cervantes began fighting more agressively. Suddenly, Roy hit Cervantes in the chest with his sword, leaving a deep cut and knocking him backwards.  
  
Cervantes: "Grrrrr..."  
  
Suddenly, Roy sent a ring of fire towards Cervantes. It surrounded him, and he couldn't escape. It left deep burns in his skin.  
  
Roy: "NOW! HIT HIM NOW!"  
  
All of the fighters began powering up their super moves, and Roy kept sending fiery shocks through the ring of fire.  
  
Goku: "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!!!!"  
  
Gohan: "MA...SEN...KAA!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo: "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"  
  
Vegeta: "FINAL...FLASH!!!"  
  
Dante: "HOLY WATER STORM!!!!"(sorry couldn't think of a better attack)  
  
Cloud: "FINAL FANTASY STRIKE!!!"  
  
A huge explosion occurred as the energy and the immense storm of holy water collided with Cervantes.  
  
Cervantes: "NOOOOO...I CANT BE BEATEN..."  
  
He collapsed to the ground. He was still alive, but had a hard time to even move.  
  
Roy: "Finally we did it. That was a very tough battle."  
  
???: "If you found that tough, then you're really gonna hate what i'm capable of."  
  
Everyone: "Who was that?"  
  
They looked around and saw nobody. Goku: "Where did that voice come from?"  
  
Dante: "I don't know, but it sounded powerful."  
  
Suddenly, a man began appearing. He slowly materialized. He had long white hair to his shoulders and wore a pitch-black vest with a black shirt underneath it. The shirt had an O on it. He wore black pants with a black belt, and a silver beltclip, also with an O. He then had a golden necklace, and again, it had an O on it. He stood there casually, with not a care in the world.  
  
Cloud: "Who are you?"  
  
???: "I am your end. I am everything and nothing. I cannot be beaten. I am Omega."  
  
He then teleported in front of Cloud and knocked him out in one blow.  
  
Goku: "Wow he's strong! I don't know but i don't think we can take him."  
  
Roy: "We have to try."  
  
Dante quickly gave another senzu bean to Cloud and then they all started to get ready to attack.  
  
Omega: "Cervantes. You cannot win this, leave it to me. Go back to the ship now."  
  
Cervantes: "No master...i want to finish this."  
  
Omega: "No. I forbid you."  
  
Cervantes: "Fuck you!"  
  
Cervantes then dashed towards Roy and wanted to punch him, but Omega merely snapped his finger and Cervantes detonated.  
  
Cervantes: "AAAAHHhhhh..."  
  
His cries faded away.  
  
Goku: "You monster! Why would you kill one of your own men!"  
  
Omega: "He was useless. And his fate will also happen to you all, except if you surrender now and hand me your planet. I will not kill any of you if you do."  
  
Roy: "What, are you crazy or something? I'm not gonna just give in to you without a battle!"  
  
Omega: "Very well then. Give me your best shot."  
  
Roy shot another ring of fire towards Omega, As it surrounded him, he didn't even flinch. He just let it happen.  
  
Roy: "NOW!"  
  
But as he said those words, Omega said:  
  
Omega: "Hmm. You think this would hold me? I could break free of it if i wanted to. But who said i need my arms to beat you?"  
  
Roy then felt a punch in the stomach. He couldn't see a hand coming, and Omega still stood there, calm as ever, the ring of fire now gone, because Roy didn't focus anymore.  
  
Roy: "Ahhhh...."  
  
Omega: "Fool. I told you, i am everything and nothing. I cannot be beaten. I am also psychic, so that's why you didn't see anyone punching."  
  
Omega then advanced towards Roy, and his finger began to glow purple. He then pointed his finger towards Roy.  
  
Omega: "Prepare to die. Dark Finger Attack."  
  
As he prepared to fire, he felt an energy blast that knocked him out of focus and sent him sliding a bit backwards.  
  
Omega: "What was that?"  
  
He turned around and saw Goku hovering in the sky.  
  
Goku: "That was the power of the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta asked through King Kai to all of the people of Earth to lend me their powers."  
  
Omega: "Fool. Now you have weakened Earths entire defense, making it easier for me."  
  
Vegeta: "He's right, you know."  
  
Goku: "But we couldn't let him kill Roy, he's our strongest fighter!"  
  
Vegeta: "Good point. But he also couldn't even hold him back."  
  
Piccolo: "Yeah...i doubt it that we even have a chance..."  
  
Dante tossed Roy a Senzu bean, and he ate it. Omega didn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Roy: "Now let's get really busy!"  
  
All of the fighters began powering up beyond their limits. Now, with the people of Earth weakened, and Earth's only defence left to fight the biggest threat ever, will they be able to stop Omega? Or will Earth be destroyed? Find out next time! Please review! 


	11. Ascended!

I don't own any of the characters except for Omega.  
  
All of the fighters dashed towards Omega.  
  
Omega: "Back again? It would be so much easier if you would just hand me your planet."  
  
All fighters began attacking Omega with quick slashes, he held them back with great ease. He could hardly break a sweat.  
  
Omega: "I really thought that Earth's strongest fighters would give me more of a challenge. OMEGA EXPLOSION!"  
  
Omega then exploded in a nuclear-like explosion, severely damaging all the fighters. Only Roy stood up. Cloud, Gohan and Piccolo were nowhere to be seen.Vegeta lied at the ground, but he was missing his legs.  
  
Vegeta: "I....will....defeat....you......not.....beaten.....yet......"  
  
He then remained silent. Goku also lied there, severely maimed. He was missing an arm.  
  
Goku: "Sorry......i couldn't.....prevent....."  
  
Also he fell silent. Dante also lied at the ground. He was missing bits and pieces all over his body.  
  
Dante: "Damn you......demons....."  
  
He also perished. Roy stood there, just having watched his friends die had triggered a transformation within him.  
  
Roy: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Omega: "Whoops. I shouldn't have used that much power."  
  
Roy then began transforming. His hair grew longer and longer, signifying he was going to level 3. Buildings all around the world were collapsing, by the incredible force of his transformation. He then continued to transform, his hair got its original brown colour back, but it was still as long. His muscles grew bigger. His hair then again changed, and it became white. His eyes, green by the SSJ transformation, changed aswell. They went entirely white, with no pupil or anything. This was a sign that he was angered severely. Nobody could see where he was looking at. His eyebrows also dissapeared, and his forehead grew bigger. Then a tail came out of his...lower back...It wrapped itself around his waist. Then, the transformation was almost complete. Roy exploded in an immense burst of power, making a huge crater all around him. Omega was pushed back a great deal by his force.  
  
Omega:(thinking) "Wow. How could he have gained this much power? He went to level 3, but then skipped level 4 and immediately ascended to level 5! I don't think i will be able to hold him back as i held all of his mates back! His power is equal to mine!"  
  
Roy: "No. It is much higher."  
  
Omega: "Oh, so you also gained psychic powers."  
  
Roy: "Yes i did. And i will do everything in my power to defeat you. You have killed my friends, and i seek for revenge. You will die."  
  
Roy stood there, his eyes (wich were now white spots) were radiating immense fury.  
  
Omega then dashed towards Roy, preparing to attack, but Roy lifted his hand, and he was pushed back.  
  
Roy: "You cannot beat me. Face that, and walk away."  
  
Omega: "You monster!"  
  
Roy: "Oh now i'm the monster aren't i. It's always the strongest one that has to be the monster. Just give up."  
  
Omega: "Grrrrrrrr..."  
  
Omega fired tons and tons of energy blasts towards Roy. Each of them had incredible power, and after a lot of exploding, Roy still stood there, unflinched.  
  
Omega: "But how...it's impossible!"  
  
Roy: "I know. But you always thought that you had nothing to fear because of your incredible power. That is what will lead you to your demise. Let go of your pride and give up. Change your ways. I will let you walk away if you do. Otherwise, the Universe will have one powerful fighter less."  
  
Omega: "I wil NEVER surrender! I am the ultimate being!"  
  
Roy: "No. Now I am the ultimate being. Just admit defeat and walk away."  
  
Omega: "Never!"  
  
Roy: "As you wish. You will pay for murdering my friends!"  
  
The two fighters then floated upwards and towards each other. Omega was attacking Roy with punches and kicks, but he blocked them all with his arm. Then, Roy threw an incredibly fast punch, and hit Omega right in the face. He fell to the ground, and left a crater. When the dust cleared, he was severely injured, but still managed to get up.  
  
Omega: (thinking) "How...I only suffered one blow from him, and i'm already having problems getting up!"  
  
Roy: "I can't help it that you're so damn weak."  
  
Omega: "STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEAD AND BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!!!"  
  
Roy: (mockingly) "Stop playing with my head and be serious...(normally)You didn't take me, Dante, Goku, Vegeta, Cloud, Gohan, Piccolo, Zero and Sonic serious. You murdered them all without even showing a sign of regret. You will pay for all the people you have made suffer! I will destroy you!"  
  
Omega: "You cannot destroy me! I am immortal! I am everything! I am superior to everybody in this universe!"  
  
Roy: "Maybe you are immortal, but i will make you suffer."  
  
Roy then encased Omega in a cage of fire. He then lifted his hand and wove it around in a circle. He created a vortex. Pieces of Earth and chunks of rock flew in it. He then again raised his hand, lifting up Omega, and throwing him into the vortex.  
  
Omega: "FUCK YOU! I WILL BREAK FREE AND GET MY REVEEEEEEnnnnnggggeeee..."  
  
His cries faded away as the vortex once again closed. He then turned back to his normal state.  
  
Roy: "Finally it is over. Sorry, Dante, Goku, Vegeta, Cloud, Gohan, Piccolo, Zero and Sonic, I couldn't save you. You gave your lives to save Earth. Such noble acts."  
  
Announcer: "What a fight that was! Congratulations Roy, you are now officially ranked #1!"  
  
Roy: "Huh?"  
  
The stadium then shot out of the ground. Lara and Link came running towards Roy.  
  
Lara: "Congratulations Roy, you did it!"  
  
Link: "Yeah, good job. You saved the planet. We saw it all on the camera."  
  
Roy: "But...what about the others...the ones that perished..."  
  
Lara: "They're all alive and well.When a League fighter dies, IN the arena, he must wait on certain pads to be regenerated at the end of the fight. See, the regenerating is beginning."  
  
A blue light surrounded all of the bodys. They all stood up. A bit later, Cloud, Gohan and Piccolo also began materialising.  
  
Zero: "Yeah! Great fight Roy!"  
  
Goku: "Congratulations. I never thought it was possible to ascend past level 3. except for level 4, but your have to have a tail for that."  
  
Roy: "Now let's all go home. I'm tired."  
  
Announcer: "Wait! You have to give an interview!"  
  
Roy: "Tomorrow. I definitely need some rest."  
  
Announcer: "But..."  
  
Roy lifted his hand towards the announcer's booth.  
  
Announcer: "Ehhh...in tomorrow it is! What time?"  
  
Roy: "You can drop by around 6PM."  
  
Roy, Link and Lara then exited, and went to the HQ. As they entered, everybody cheered for Roy.  
  
Marth: "Wow! You saved the world! Congrats!"  
  
Falco: "Yeah. Nice work."  
  
Everybody congratulated Roy. A victory party was being held. The fight was over. Please R&R people! 


	12. A Mysterious Letter

I don't own any of the freaking characters!  
  
All of the smashers were celebrating. Even Dante, Goku, Vegeta, Cloud, Gohan, Piccolo, Zero and Sonic were there.  
  
Dante: "Roy, you rule! The world would have been gone if you didn't transform."  
  
Goku: "Yeah, great moves. I'm sure you're surpassing all of us in power now."  
  
Vegeta: "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"  
  
Gohan: "Vegeta, would you finally leave your pride behind you! We all know Roy is more powerful."  
  
Vegeta: "Grrrrr..."  
  
Roy: "Stop arguing! It's time to party!"  
  
After much drinking and joint-smoking, the doorbell rang. Roy went to open it. A postman was standing there holding a letter.  
  
Postman: "Does Mr. Roy live in this house?"  
  
Roy: "You're talking to him."  
  
Postman: "I've got a letter for you. I got it from a guy and two girls. They said it was urgent."  
  
Roy: "Okay."  
  
Postman: "Now if you would sign here...here...here...and here...and...erm...i ran all the way here..."  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
Roy: "Allright. Because you ran all the way here, i'll give you...A SMACK IN THE FACE! Didn't your mom ever teach you it's impolite to hold out your hand and ask for money?"  
  
Postman: "Okay okay. But i see there's a party going on here, so would you mind if i could party with you guys? I don't have any more deliveries to make or anything."  
  
Roy: "Allright. But get out of here by 6PM, i need to give an interview then.."  
  
Postman: "Yay! Allright, you won't even notice i'm around."  
  
He ran inside. Roy then opened his letter, and read:  
  
I challenge you to a battle. Do not worry, i'm no enemy. Meet me tomorrow at the final destination. Come alone.  
  
Anonymous  
  
PS: Come prepared. I won't be easy.  
  
Roy: "Okay...Odd...but allright."  
  
Then the partying continued. At 6 PM, the interviewer came, and interviewed Roy. Then later, they partied some more.  
  
Link: "So Roy, have any idea of who that letter is from?"  
  
Roy: "Nope. But i reckon he's powerful, otherwise he wouldn't have challenged me. Well, goodnight, i gotta get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's battle."  
  
Goku: "Yeah, being well rested is very important."  
  
Roy: "See you later."  
  
Roy then went to sleep. The next day, he went to Final Destination. Nobody was there. He waited for fifteen more minutes. Then, a big warship(not spaceship) came flying(yes i said flying) towards the Final Destination. It was long, thin, and had a butt-load of cannons. It floated around the Final Destination, and a lifeboat came floating out. It had three people in it. A guy and two girls. The first girl had long red hair divided in two red ponytails. The second girl had long blonde hair, and had a symbol on her forehead. She wore a long white dress and a silver bracelet. The guy had a brown hair, a glass eyepatch, a scar on his cheek and a blue vest, and his sleeves were attached to his vest with leather straps. The boat docked next to the arena and they walked out.  
  
Roy: "So you've decided to show up afterall."  
  
Guy: "Sorry, but the Delphinus had some problems. My name's Vyse. (he pointed to the red-haired girl) This is Aika. (he pointed to the other girl) And this is Fina. I came to challenge you for a one-on-one battle."  
  
Roy: "Allright. I think i know you from somewhere...wait a minute! Aren't you from Sega's RPG beauty, Skies of Arcadia?"  
  
Fina: "That is correct. We've traveled all the way from Arcadia to see you. You are supposed to be Earth's strongest fighter."  
  
Roy: "Hey, i love that game! It'll be a pleasure fighting you!"  
  
Aika: "It better be."  
  
Vyse: "Well then, let's start! But before we begin i want to remind you of something. Do you remember the "Prophecy" special move?"  
  
Roy: "Yeah. That was a cool one...But you gotta have four party members to do so. Right?"  
  
Vyse: "Right. You know this game well. But i have learned to do it by myself. So be prepared."  
  
Vyse then drew his Sky Fang cutlasses. Roy also took his blade.  
  
Roy: "This is gonna be a long-ass battle."  
  
Aika: "We'll be the judges."  
  
Fina: "Cupil, you can come out and watch too!"  
  
Fina's silver bracelet then transformed into a flying creature. It was about the shape of a Boo(from Mario) and about the size. It only didn't have arms, and looked friendlier.  
  
Aika: "Okay. 3...2...1...Fight!"  
  
The two fighters then dashed towards eachother and attacked with a flurry of sword strikes. Then, Vyse began attacking harder and harder, and jumped into the sky.  
  
Vyse: "Cutlass Fury!"  
  
He slashed into Roy, and he was driven backwards.  
  
Roy: "Not bad."  
  
Roy then transformed into his level 5 state, and Vyse also powered up to his maximum. Roy began focusing energy in his blade, and sent an fiery orb towards Vyse.  
  
Vyse: "Bring it on!"  
  
He then went into his counterstrike pose. He blocked the blast, and attacked Roy with his cutlass.  
  
Vyse: "Moons, give me strenght!"  
  
He then summoned tree cyclones of wind and water towards Roy. This was the Wevlen spell. Roy was damaged severely. But he still stood up, and sent a barrage of fiery orbs towards the Blue Rogue. Vyse was now also damaged, but also stood up.  
  
Vyse: "Behold!"  
  
A cyclone and several thunderbolts rained down on the Air Pirate. He then pointed his cutlasses towards Roy, and the ground began to crack. The cracks advanced towards the fighter, and then exploded. This hurt Roy. But this move was not over yet. Vyse then dashed towards Roy and gave him a couple of powerful cutlass strikes that were in the shape of a skull.  
  
Vyse: "Pirate's Wrath!"  
  
This move severely damaged Roy, and he had a hard time getting up.  
  
Roy: "You're powerful...I'll give you that..."  
  
He sent some Rings of Fire to wrap around the pirate, and he was in terrible pain, feeling his bones crack.  
  
Vyse: "Raaaaah! Crystalen!"  
  
A pillar of Ice rose up, encasing Vyse and putting out the flames. Quickly, the ice began to melt.  
  
Vyse: "Pyrulen!"  
  
The ice was gone in a sea of flames. Roy was also damaged a bit by this move.  
  
Vyse: "Increm!"  
  
His powers then rose.  
  
Vyse: "Driln!"  
  
Roys powers dropped, but countered it by channeling his power into his blade, blasting out the lower energy towards Vyse and absorbing the higher energy again. Vyse's Increm was also nullified by this attack.  
  
Vyse: "Nice. But is till have one more trick up my sleeve."  
  
Roy realised what he was up to and began powering up.  
  
Vyse: "In dire need...I call forth...The power...Of the Ancients! To battle my foe!"  
  
Roy then became a ray of light, and flew high up into the sky. Then, the moon came crashing down. As it entered Earth's atmosphere, Roy was still powering up. As the moon approached him, getting nearer and nearer, Roy took off, flying right through the Moon and making a big hole in it. Roy was terribly weakened, but the Prophecy would have surely took him right out of the battle if he wouldn't have done that. Vyse then summoned the Moon to go back to it's original place. Roy landed back on the Final Destination, kneeling, and panting heavily.  
  
Vyse: "I think we should call it a day."  
  
Roy: "No...I can still fight..."  
  
Vyse: "Just look at you. You're finding it hard to stand up, and i'm not even weakened yet."  
  
Roy: "Perhaps...You're right...You're better then me..."  
  
Aika: "And the winner is...Vyse!"  
  
Vyse: "Well, I should be off. Good day Roy. You are a very powerful fighter, but don't feel bad about losing. That's also part of fighting."  
  
Roy: "I guess you're right. Well, goodbye. Perhaps our paths shall cross once more."  
  
Vyse: "Perhaps. Goodbye, Roy."  
  
They then went back into their lifeboat, and floated up to the Delphinus. They then took off. Roy was pondering about what has just happened. For the first time ever, he had been bested. He did not know what would come next, but he would take it head on, no matter how big it would be.  
  
THE END.  
  
Well what did you think? Please R&R! 


End file.
